


So Here's Your Valentine

by analyticalAuthor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral, The Flash - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticalAuthor/pseuds/analyticalAuthor
Summary: Not knowing how to express his feelings properly, Harrison gets you a little gift for Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is far from my first story, but it is the first I've decided to make public. I'm pretty sure it's also the shortest, so expect longer ones in the future. If you've got any criticism, I encourage you to write me a comment. Let me know what I did wrong and what I did right. It helps.

You had been working at STAR Labs for years as a computer programmer. You had limited knowledge of cyber security, but that was okay because Cisco was the best hacker in Central City, most of the time. Your job was just to write programs, whether it be helping Cisco program his tech or writing programs Dr. Wells had asked you to write. Of course, that was until Dr. Wells was revealed to actually be Eobard Thawne – the Reverse-Flash. You didn’t really stick around once he was gone, instead you’d moved to Star City to work for Palmer Technologies.

After about six months, though, you were back at Central City, back at Star Labs. Apparently, Dr. Wells – Eobard – had left it to Barry, and while at first, he’d tried to do the superhero business alone, they’d gotten the group back together, including Caitlin and you, who had moved on to different jobs. Soon after your return, someone else made a reappearance: Dr. Wells. Only it wasn’t him, it wasn’t Eobard. It was Harrison Wells from a parallel world.

A few months since the Harrison Wells from Earth-2 had come through the portal, and you didn’t know anything more about him except that Zoom had his daughter. He didn’t talk much, and when he did, he always seemed angry. Unfortunately, the workroom he had taken over was connected to your own, and there was no actual door separating the rooms, so you had to deal with him often. He kept to himself, so it was fine most of the time, but you didn’t like the perpetual silence.

Initially, you’d tried to make small talk with him, but he wasn’t having it. If you were lucky and he was feeling particularly generous, he’d acknowledge your words with various hums as he continued whatever he was working on, usually scratching out equations on his board. So, you gave up trying to engage this man in conversation, and just let him have the quiet he wanted.

Only, today was different. As you worked, scanning your code and trying to figure out the problem with your latest program, you heard his voice from right behind you, “You missed a semicolon on line 42.”

You jumped, but scrolled back up to see that he was right. You added the necessary semicolon, then ran the program to check, and it worked. “Thanks,” you said, turning your chair around to face him.

“Uh, yeah,” he said. In his hand, was a small cardboard box. He followed your gaze to the box, and set it beside your keyboard before walking out of the room, going through his workroom as well, presumably to the cortex.

Curious, you opened the box. Inside, was a one terabyte external hard drive. You raised an eyebrow at the drive. You’d wanted one of them, but you didn’t expect anyone to buy one for you, least of all the man who spent his time pretending you didn’t exist. You wondered what the occasion was. You were pretty sure it wasn’t your birthday, and Christmas had already passed. You noticed a scrap of paper that must have fallen out of the box when you removed the hard drive. Picking it up, it read: _I remember you mentioned wanting one, so here. Happy Valentine’s Day, Y/N._

You had no idea he felt that way about you. Though, as much of a dick as he could be, you had grown to like him, and you appreciated how hard it must be for someone so distant to express feelings like that. You went out into the cortex to look for him, but only found Cisco.

Without having to say anything, Cisco knew what you were going to ask and provided the answer, “He’s in my workroom.”

“Thanks, Cisco,” you said, going down the hall to find Harrison sitting in the chair, turned away from the door, his arms crossed behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. You walked over to him and leaned over him, planting a kiss on his forehead, “Thank you, Harrison.”

He turned to you, the way you’d done earlier, and graced you with a very rare sight. A genuine smile on his face. He stared at you for a minute, as if trying to decide whether to say something. Finally, he spoke, “I know that maybe I’m not the nicest person, but, um, do you want to get dinner with me tonight?”

“I’d love to.”


End file.
